Légende urbaine
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: Two-shots. L'agent J et l'agent K viennent de se trouver une nouvelle mission : un crocodile qui bouffe les honnêtes égoutiers new-yorkais ! Pendant qu'ils enquêtent, un autre alien - doté d'un drôle de neuralyseur - débarque inopinément... et c'est le drame ! / chapitre bonus : L'épiphanie (Gloire à J).
1. Des crocodiles dans les égouts

_Bonjour à tous, sur un prompt d'Aerandir Linaewen (à savoir Légendes urbaines, crocodiles dans les égouts, fandon Men in Black), et sans qui cette fic n'aurait jamais vu le jour, je vous propose..._  
.

* * *

 **LÉGENDE URBAINE**

Un crossover MIB / Doctor Who, par OldGirl Nora Arlani.

.

 _« Nous sommes le secret le mieux gardé de l'univers. Nous travaillons pour une agence gouvernementale non officielle aux moyens considérables. Notre mission : contrôler l'activité des extraterrestres sur la Terre. Nous sommes votre meilleur, votre dernier et votre seul rempart »  
_ Agent K.

 _"_ _Here come the men in black, galaxy defenders, here comes the men in black, they won't let you rembember. Ooo-oo-oo-oooooo. Men in Black"_  
Agent J.

.

.°.

PAULHO, _homo lusitaniens brasiliensis_

Sa journée était officiellement terminée depuis dix minutes. Cheminant à pas prudents sur les accotements glissants le long de l'eau nauséabonde, l'égoutier se félicitait de voir suffisamment clair pour avancer un pied l'un devant l'autre, en se tenant à la paroi pierreuse. Au-dessus de lui les côtés se rejoignaient pour former un tunnel voûté où manquaient quelques lampions. Aussi balayait-il régulièrement le sol devant lui, du faisceau de sa lampe torche d'appoint.

Ses lourdes bottes cuissardes et sa combinaison étanche lui tenaient chaud car il arrivait dans un coin particulièrement étouffant. C'était amusant de voir combien d'une intersection à l'autre la température pouvait varier. En surface, la chose émerveillait les touristes étrangers lorsqu'ils se promenaient dans Manhattan : les bouches d'égout émettaient une épaisse fumée blanche. Le phénomène était partiellement dû au système de chauffage par la vapeur qui avait été retenu au début du siècle dernier par la municipalité new-yorkaise. Certaines canalisations étaient tout bonnement bouillantes et les brûlures n'étaient pas rares chez les employés. La main de Paulho se souvenait encore de la fois où son gant avait fondu quand il s'était rattrapé de justesse à un pipeline, en glissant sur une mousse verdâtre – aimable contribution du lobby lessiviel Procter et Gamble aux eaux usées de la ville…

Il n'était pas loin du point de sortie qu'il visait, et avait hâte d'aller prendre sa longue douche rituelle. Bien parfumée. Était-ce l'impatience qui lui avait fait allonger légèrement le pas ? Au bout de quelques foulées étirées imperceptiblement, il avait senti sa lourde semelle déraper. Battant inutilement des bras dans l'espoir de retrouver l'équilibre, il se retrouva vite les fesses par terre, tombé on ne peut plus rudement sur la pierre de ce qui n'était pas vraiment un trottoir le long de la « chaussée liquide » aux teintes peu engageantes.

Il sentit la douleur vibrer dans son coccyx et jura à voix haute dans sa langue natale, avant de rouler de côté et de tâcher de se relever sans finir à la flotte. Attrapant sa torche qui était toujours suspendue à son poignet par une dragonne, il tourna l'anneau d'un cran sur le manche pour augmenter l'intensité lumineuse. Une sorte forme blanchâtre, plate, fine et gélatineuse était à moitié étendue sur la partie piétonne et à moitié tombée dans l'eau où elle flottait mollement dans le faible courant.

A première vue, ça lui faisait penser à une sorte de sac plastique comme on en faisait maintenant… sans plastique. En maïs biodégradable… Sauf que c'était très grand et somme toute assez volumineux. Ou alors pensa-t-il avec un léger sourire, c'était pour des courses à l'Américaine. Car c'était un lieu commun pourtant aisément vérifiable de dire que tout était grand dans ce pays. Les magasins, les caddies et les frigos… Avec un léger haussement d'épaule, il stabilisa sa remise sur pied tout en se massant vainement le bas du dos endolori. Il espérait vraiment ne pas s'être cassé quelque chose (le coccyx, ça ne se plâtrait pas, si ?) et priait pour que sa couverture médicale soit suffisante. Elle pouvait l'être, car les égoutiers de New-York était bien rémunérés et bien mieux considérés que leurs homologues de par le monde… Chaque habitant leur était reconnaissant de faire ce métier ingrat mais si nécessaire…

De nouveau distrait par son train de pensées, Paulho songeait avec fierté qu'il pourrait mettre sa petite fille dans une école privée grâce à cela, quand une sonorité mouillée et feutrée se fit entendre derrière lui. Un bruit similaire à un plongeon ou à celui d'un sac froissé. Surpris, il se retourna et dirigea la lampe torche dans la direction du bruit. Il n'était pas du genre à s'alarmer pour un rien. Il savait bien que travailler dans un environnement aussi sombre et nauséabond, était propice à faire galoper les imaginations fertiles. On croyait toujours voir une ombre bouger et des monstres tapis dans les coins. Souvent les tas d'immondices en décomposition rivalisaient avec des hordes de rats pour flanquer une trouille monumentale à tous les petits nouveaux. Le fait était qu'on ne rêvait pas toujours en croyant voir quelque chose bouger dans le noir… Et puis, les lieux n'étaient pas réellement « inhabités »…

— Il y a quelqu'un ? s'écria l'ouvrier d'une voix forte qu'il voulait assurée.

Ça aussi c'était plus que possible. Peu de gens à la surface savaient qu'il y avait là-dessous dans ces dédales de tunnels voûtés, comme une Cour des Miracles peuplée de ce que certains journalistes risque-tout, plus courageux que d'autres pour s'y aventurer, avaient appelé « les hommes-taupes ». Les employés municipaux eux, le savaient depuis bien longtemps. Là sous la ville, une faune de laissés pour compte, malfrats en indélicatesse avec la justice, mauvais payeurs, vétérans du Vietnam à la dérive, avait trouvé refuge dans le ventre de la Grosse Pomme où ils ne voyaient plus la lumière du jour. Ce devait être une pomme carnivore, songeait Paulho, philosophe. En général, égoutiers et hommes-taupes choisissaient de s'ignorer, mais parmi la population souterraine certains se battaient aussi contre la démence en plus de l'insalubrité et les maladies. Il pouvait y avoir des échauffourées. Sa solide combinaison caoutchouteuse et ses bottes lui avaient sauvé la peau plusieurs fois, face à des canifs de tailles variables lancés par de pauvres créatures apeurées…

Point trop inquiet, Paulho reprit sa route, comme si de rien n'était. Il couda à une nouvelle intersection ouvrant sur un espace plus vaste qui distribuait trois grandes ouvertures. Il savait par cœur laquelle prendre pour retrouver la bouche en surface qui l'intéressait.

Derrière lui, une nouvelle impression sonore se fit entendre, assortie d'une sorte de petit ronronnement de moteur très bref. Si bref en réalité qu'il crut avoir rêvé. Il braqua de nouveau sa torche en cherchant d'où ça pouvait venir. Avec les parois courbes des tunnels principalement circulaires, le son rebondissait traîtreusement et vous désorientait en un rien de temps. Il fallait une longue habitude pour s'y faire. Sans rien voir d'anormal à part un léger tourbillon dans le mouvement de l'eau où flottaient des débris dont il ne cherchait plus depuis longtemps à connaître la composition, il décida de reprendre sa route après un temps de pause raisonnable.

La troisième fois pourtant, ses jambes décidèrent instantanément avant son cerveau que le jeu avait assez duré. Il en était sûr cette fois : quelque chose plongeait à intervalles réguliers derrière lui en le suivant et il n'avait pas _du tout_ envie de savoir ce que c'était... Il partit comme une flèche, ou en tous cas le plus vite possible, harnaché comme il l'était, et se mit à arpenter le tunnel où l'eau lui arrivait au milieu du mollet. L'échelle métallique menant à l'ouverture en surface était déjà visible. Il accéléra encore en manquant de trébucher.

Il en aurait pesté contre ses poumons en panique qui l'empêchaient de capter clairement autre chose que des frottements ponctués de clapotis précipités. Paulho ne perdit pas une seconde à négocier avec sa raison… il n'en était plus là. C'était instinctif. En sautant, il attrapa les barreaux les plus hauts de l'échelle pour se hisser directement à la force des bras et gagner un peu de distance sur ce qui le poursuivait… Le bruit de ses bottes lourdes résonna sur les barreaux de métal. La chaleur du costume de protection où il transpirait abondamment l'étouffait et lui donnait le sentiment de peser une tonne. Avec soulagement indicible, il heurta à tâtons la plaque de fonte au-dessus de sa tête et il commença à la soulever. C'était dur. Il jura et essaya encore, parvenant enfin à laisser passer un mince filet d'air qui lui caressa le front avec douceur. Il poussa encore de l'épaule avant de se risquer à tourner la tête pour la première fois vers le bas…

.

Ce qu'il vit figea instantanément le cri de surprise dans sa gorge dont ne sortit qu'un mince chuintement ridicule partant dans les aigus. En une seconde, ce fut comme si son sang venait d'être changé en azote liquide dans ses veines. Les yeux exorbités sous son casque de chantier, il considérait avec stupeur une énorme gueule en forme de cône aplati regorgeant de dents torses et jaunes. Au ralenti, il les vit se refermer sur sa jambe droite avant de retomber vers le bas d'un mouvement fluide, ne laissant là où elle était qu'un moignon giclant autour d'un os broyé.

Par pur réflexe, il prit appui sur l'autre jambe et poussa la plaque sous le coup de l'énergie du désespoir, et c'est alors que sa voix revint instantanément. Braillant comme un stentor il lança dans le petit matin de la rue une supplique qui fit dresser les poils de tous ceux qui y étaient présents :

— A l'aide ! Au secours ! Par pitié, aidez-moi ! hurla-t-il en se hissant maladroitement de ses bras tremblant violemment hors du trou…

A l'extérieur, les premiers badauds matinaux, joggers, hommes d'affaires, livreurs, étaient accourus aussitôt pour le tirer de là, voyant qu'il semblait glisser et se racler les côtes violemment au passage.

— Fermez ! Fermez ! Je vous en supplie !... _Jacaré_ ! eut le temps de hoqueter Paulho.

Blême et couvert de transpiration âcre, il s'évanouit en compagnie de deux ou trois témoins émotifs trop curieux. Deux passants parmi les plus costauds poussèrent ensemble la plaque du pied pour la réinsérer aussitôt dans son logement circulaire. Elle retomba avec un _clong_ sinistre sous les yeux de l'employé municipal couché sur le côté sur le bitume. Lentement, sa vue se troubla avant qu'il ne gémisse et ne sombre, épuisé, dans une irrépressible inconscience.

.°.

* * *

AGENT K, _homo americanus superciliosus_

Sur le trottoir passant d'une rue voisine de Battery Drive, l'agent K la cinquantaine exténuée qui se voulait fringante, salua brièvement le kiosquier impassible de faction dans sa guérite, en lui lançant de la menue monnaie. L'homme à la longue chevelure blanche et au visage remarquablement inexpressif l'attrapa au vol sans un mot, avant de reprendre sa contemplation absorbée des gens s'affairant pour aller au travail.

Une demi-douzaine de tabloïds de désinformation et de divertissement outrancier sous le bras et constituant sa petite moisson ordinaire, K gratta sa joue grêlée et ses traits burinés se tournèrent vers le banc le plus proche dans l'intention d'éplucher soigneusement quelques unes bien racoleuses.

La place était déjà occupée mais K repoussa sans façon le genou de l'occupant pour s'asseoir sur le bord, le dos droit dans son costume de coupe si sobre qu'il en paraissait presque mormon. Tout était noir ou presque dans sa mise. Les chaussures, le complet, la cravate, ses cheveux en lisière d'un front haut, son humour quand il en avait, et… jusqu'à son coéquipier...

Nonchalamment installé, l'agent J avait jeté son grand corps coureur de fond dégingandé en travers du mobilier urbain. Il penchait sa tête rase en arrière selon un angle précaire, en quête des quelques rayons du tout premier soleil du jour, lunettes noires sur le nez. C'était ça ou bien il essayait de déployer plus encore les esgourdes monumentalement décollées dont la Nature prudente avait jugé bon de l'affubler, et ce pour compenser la prestance que lui conférait son costume d'Invisible. Mais K s'en contrefoutait totalement.

— Non… Non… Non plus… ponctuait-il d'une voix de basse onctueuse en consultant les gros titres.

Fort prévisiblement, J pesta quand sa paire de lunettes glissa au sol et il se contorsionna en jetant un bras long comme un tentacule pour les ramasser, et le tout sans se flanquer un tour de rein. Remarquable.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore, l'artiste ? T'as toujours la bougeotte… Tiens, ça, dit-il avec une pichenette sur la photo truquée. Je crois que je nous ai trouvé un truc intéressant…

— Quel genre ? Pas encore le bébé flippant à la tête de chauve-souris, j'espère ? dit-il dubitatif en jetant un œil en biais sur la une du Weekly World News.

— « Terreur dans les égouts : un crocodile a tenté de me manger vivant ! » cita K avec un dodelinement approbateur.

— Hon hon ! fit J soudainement catégorique. Le costard revient juste du pressing. Je te préviens, je ne vais pas dans les égouts !

Son équipier sourit en coin en se relevant aussitôt avec un claquement de langue autoritaire, il s'élança sur le trottoir d'une foulée énergique sans même vérifier que le plus jeune allait bien le suivre. Il fallait bien.

— Ok, alors j'aurai pour toi l _'avant-dernier_ costume de toute ta vie ! Mais juste avant, on va interroger le gus à l'hosto.

— J'aurai le droit de le neurolyser ?

— Nan.

L'agent J fit la moue et lui emboita le pas en grimaçant dans le dos de l'inflexible rabat-joie qui lui servait d'équipier.

.°.

* * *

ENGUERRAND, _crocodylus raxacoricofallapatoriens_

Enguerrand était en train de rentrer chez lui. Progressant à brasse prudente dans le canal aquatique nauséabond, il préférait de loin se laisser porter par le léger courant quand il était assez profond. Il se félicitait qu'il y eut un minimum de lumière artificielle pour s'éviter de se manger une caisse ou je ne sais quel débris flottant entre deux eaux. La dernière chose dont il avait envie, c'était de se péter une dent. Parce que son sourire, il y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. C'était grâce à ça qu'il travaillait. Enfin… qu'il avait travaillé, naguère.

Tandis qu'il remontait les tunnels avec un peu plus de vitesse enthousiaste, il se rappelait les débuts prometteurs de sa folle jeunesse cinématographique. Il avait sa propre loge à l'époque. Il était craint et respecté. Des hordes d'admirateurs se pressaient pour aller voir ses films… et se mettaient à crier à chacune de ses apparitions… C'était le bon temps.

Au loin, un froissement suspect lui fit tourner la tête et jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule maigre… Le froufroutement précipité de l'eau brassée par une cavalcade causa chez lui une brusque accélération du palpitant. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ça ? On n'était plus jamais tranquille… ça devenait fichtrement trop fréquenté par ici !

Sans trop chercher à savoir et n'écoutant que son courage, il plongea et brassa vigoureusement dans l'espoir de mettre de la distance entre lui et son poursuivant insistant à quatre pattes. D'ailleurs ça devait être une drôle de bestiole parce que chez n'importe quelle créature dont l'ingénierie était à peu près bien conçue, le bruit de la course trahissait une vague cadence rythmique, à quatre temps facile à repérer. Mais là, on avait l'impression que c'était plutôt du grand n'importe quoi…

— Stop ! Stop… ou je tire ! retentit la sommation dans son dos.

Ah, c'était pas vrai ! Encore des malades adeptes des armes à feu ! Il fallait absolument qu'il leur échappe car il était _sûr_ maintenant qu'ils étaient là pour lui faire la peau. En grand amateur de films en noir, il se voyait déjà agoniser sur la caillasse visqueuse, jouant son grand final sous un faible spot en se tenant le bide ouvert avant d'exhaler _« rhhaa, tu m'as eu, Coyote »_ …

Ça se rapprochait. Il commençait à claquer des dents rien qu'à l'idée qu'un boucher sanguinaire de chez Vuitton allait peut-être le rattraper et l'écorcher vif sans autre forme de procès…Planète de merde ! _Venez sur Terre_ , qu'ils disaient. _C'est une zone neutre_ , qu'ils disaient. _Tout se passera bien si vous ne vous faites pas remarquer_ , qu'ils disaient. Bobards ! Il essayait de ne pas accorder foi à ces ragots, mais là juste maintenant, c'était dur de penser à autre chose qu'à cette légende urbaine voulant que les gens du coin aient une prédilection malsaine pour les sacs à mains...

Tordant sa colonne vertébrale d'un nouveau coup de rein désespéré, il essaya de se faufiler dans une ouverture située sous le niveau de l'eau et qu'il espérait bien trop petite pour ce qui le poursuivait à un train d'enfer dont il croyait sentir les grondements sur ses talons. Quoi que ce fût, ça soufflait comme un Vador asthmatique subclaquant. Mais par un accès de déveine dont il était coutumier, Enguerrand la tête en avant, vit soudain une grille se refermer verticalement pile devant lui, raclant au passage le bout de son museau. Malgré lui, il poussa un grognement indigné.

— Aïeu ! Mais merde quoi ! Qu'est-ce que je vous ai encore fait, espèce de…

Son insulte se perdit dans un _splash_ assourdissant. Une grande masse jaune et gigotante, la face recouverte d'un masque terrifiant s'était jetée sur lui pour l'immobiliser de ses membres injustement longs. Il avait envie de griffer et gifler pour se défendre, mais il se retrouva vite coincé sur le dos et les pattes bloquées par une poigne de fer – position d'une extrême et évidente précarité, les crocos et les chats ne se résignant en général à présenter leur ventre qu'en état de totale confiance.

La chose qui l'avait capturé respirait dans sa face comme un psychopathe. Un bruit de pas plus lents se fit entendre et une autre grande masse jaune s'immobilisa tout près en s'accroupissant. Puis une voix veloutée au triomphe légèrement sarcastique, lança joyeusement avec une fausse bonhomie flippante :

— Eh bah ! On peut dire que tu nous auras fait courir ! Tu sais qu'on a crapahuté toute la journée après toi, mon petit père ?

Enguerrand se dévissa la tête vainement pour essayer de mieux voir qui lui parlait, pris d'un affreux doute.

— K ?! C'est toi ?! Mais t'es con ou quoi ? J'ai failli faire _une attaque_ !

.°.

* * *

AGENT J, _homo africanus discipulus_

Sur le commandement tacite de son acolyte, l'agent J relâcha le grand spécimen de crocodile parlant, en se redressant d'un mouvement souple. Il passa la main sur une trace suspecte pile sur le devant de sa combi jaune fluo. K était en train de bavarder très tranquillement avec le croco. Comme toujours sa conversation n'avait rien de véritablement anodin. Ses questions étaient cadrées et visaient toutes à recueillir une information.

— Dis voir c'est pas tout près de chez toi, ce secteur, ça va te faire une trotte…

— Nan j'ai déménagé. C'était devenu trop mal famé où je crèchais avant…

— Mal famé ? releva K impassible tandis qu'il faisait signe à J d'une rotation sibylline du doigt.

Ça pouvait vouloir dire qu'il devait sortir son analyseur. Ou sonner la cavalerie. Ou une nouvelle cartouche pour le masque à gaz… Allez savoir.

— … Si tu veux, on te raccompagne…

— Ah c'est gentil, mais j'allais voir un pote. Je vais pas avoir de problèmes parce j'ai oublié de signaler mon nouveau domicile, hein ?… J'ai fait un détour parce que je voulais pas croiser un de vos bouseux locaux. Rho le dernier… je vous dis pas. Même pas poli, agressif… alors que je lui avais rien fait. C'est vexant je trouve que les seuls spécimens que vous ayez soient totalement arriérés…

— Excusez-moi, « bouseux » y a un x au bout non ? s'enquit J en faisant mine de chercher dans la base de donnée des aliens.

— Non mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait de D ? C'est quoi ce grand machin, là ?

— Le grand machin il en a marre des surnoms de merde et il s'appelle J. Compris ?

— Ouais il est un peu susceptible, commenta l'autre agent du MIB. Et donc, ton pote, c'est un croco de Raxa lui aussi ?

— Ouais, j'ai pas trop de nouvelles, ça m'inquiète. J'ai eu un tuyau par mon agent comme quoi _Crocodile Dundee 4_ , pourrait peut-être se faire. Je voulais savoir si ça l'intéressait… Les temps sont durs. Déjà qu'on n'a même pas eu un petit rôle dans _Anaconda_ …

— Et pour le _bouseux_ ? insista J. Ça intéresse un peu notre affaire ou pas ?

L'agent K lui adressa un regard noir qui, une fois encore pouvait signifier tellement de trucs que J renonça à essayer de deviner.

— Quelle affaire ? s'inquiéta soudain Enguerrand. C'était pas une visite de courtoisie ?

— Bah non. Y a un égoutier qui s'est fait bouffer et on essaie de savoir par quoi.

Le crocodile s'appuya soudain à une paroi, en chancelant un peu.

— Ho les gars ! Faut pas me dire des trucs comme ça. Je suis très sensible… J'ai des bourdonnements dans les ouïes. Je crois que je vais m'évanouir… Vous entendez pas ce couinement aigu ? Je vais faire une tétanie, je vous préviens…

— Moi aussi je l'entends ce bruit bizarre et de plus en plus fort. Pas toi, K ?

L'agent K s'était retourné en direction d'une plateforme de deux mètres carrés où une sorte de petite cabine en bois de couleur sombre, avec un gyrophare tournoyant à son sommet venait de se matérialiser peu à peu. Vers le haut, le mot Police s'étalait en grand.

— Arme discrètement le criquet infernal, je te prie, commanda K. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui va sortir de ça…

J tâtonna dans sa poche et en sortit un genre de petit pistolet chromé assez ridicule qui l'avait bien fait rire la première fois, mais seulement la première. Ce machin avait un recul de malade… La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit sur le vide.

— Je le savais ! couina Enguerrand. Protégez-moi, c'est des aliens invisibles ! Ils vont m'enlever et faire des expérimentations sur moi !

Des profondeurs de grande boîte en bois, l'écho assez lointain d'une voix qui haussait le ton pour se faire entendre, voyagea jusqu'à eux qui regardaient médusés l'ouverture derrière laquelle semblait s'étendre une impossible et gigantesque salle.

— Excusez-moi, mes braves… je suis bien arrivé à Sunnydale, Californie ?

.

L'agent K avait sorti son analyseur d'une poche et il pianota quelques instants dessus avant de lever un sourcil. Sa mine était plutôt soucieuse, ce qui n'était pas ordinaire car K était une apologie ambulante de l'inexpressivité.

— Occupe-le, champion, je vérifie un truc… Le scanner indique deux cœurs…

J fit la moue. Il chercha vainement appui auprès du crocodile qui s'était à moitié aplati dans le petit fond d'eau. Ce léger petit détail laissa enfin entrevoir au jeune agent du MIB que ce n'était peut-être pas leur coupable. Ou alors, il cachait rudement bien son jeu.

— Euh non, mec ! Ici c'est Manhattan ! T'as dû louper une sortie d'autoroute quelque part…

Sous une tignasse blanche et bouclée, une face de vieil hibou avec des sourcils énormes sur des yeux aigue-marine et des cernes de trois centimètres de haut, pires que ceux de K, fit son apparition à la porte avec un air perplexe.

— De toute évidence… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé encore ? J'étais censé prendre livraison d'œufs de Suvolte. C'est vous Spike ?[1]

— Euh non. Moi c'est J, lui c'est K, et là c'est un croco mais je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle…

— Laissez, soupira le vieux type bizarre. C'est encore la navigation de mon vaisseau qui fait des siennes. Elle m'éjecte du vortex quand il y a un pépin avec des extraterrestres... Rappelez-moi l'année ? 2002 ?

— Ah bah, non ! 1998 ! Vous alliez dans le _futur_ ?!

— Oui et vite ! Désolé, les Suvoltes, c'est pas méchant mais ça se reproduit à une vitesse effrayante. Ça va, vous allez gérer ce qui se passe ici avec ce crocodile ?

Avec son fameux sourire débonnaire flippant, K leva un doigt.

— Hop hop hop, le chrononaute, ne croyez pas vous en tirer à si bon compte. Ma base de données très bien renseignée me dit que vous essayez de vous faire passer pour le ressortissant d'une espèce éteinte. Papiers et permis de séjour, lentement…

— Mhh et qu'est-ce qu'elle dit d'autre sur moi, votre base de données ?

D'un geste à l'allure ralentie narquoise, l'alien un tantinet arrogant piocha dans une poche intérieure et J se sentit soulagé de le voir extirper un petit machin plat en cuir noir qu'il ouvrit en deux pour le présenter à son collègue.

— _Dominus temporis, merdae maximae salvator, cataegis accidens…_ lut docilement l'agent J. Quoi ? Président de la Terre ?! Il doit y avoir un bug…

— Vous avez du cran de nous présenter un bout de papier vierge… Recule J, c'est un imposteur…

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, K et le type avaient baissé leurs lunettes noires et activé tous deux leurs neurolyseurs, juste au même moment. Il y eut grande lumière phosphorescente et un grésillement dû à l'arc électrique se formant entre les deux ustensiles. Ceux-ci se mirent à chauffer tandis que leurs deux propriétaires respectifs les lâchèrent dans la flotte, juste à côté d'Enguerrand en manquant de l'électrocuter. Heureusement celui-ci n'avait rien vu car il s'était évanoui il y avait cinq minutes.

.°.

* * *

 **Épilogue**

A la surface, les pimpons avaient cessé de retentir depuis dix minutes et les infirmiers affairés avaient pris en charge les corps inertes des deux agents inconscients. Z avait fait le déplacement en personne et s'était arrêté auprès de chacune des civières, juste avant qu'elles ne soient enfournées à l'arrière d'une estafette médicalisée. Sa courte et large silhouette revêtue du même costume noir que tous les membres de son organisation, dégageait une impression d'autorité naturelle, à moins que ce ne fut son bouc teint et son haut front ridé. Ses cheveux plaqués en bon ordre vers l'arrière n'étaient pas dérangés par la petite brise.

Le soleil était à présent bien levé et la rue avait entamé une routine différente, où l'on discernait peut-être déjà la légère impatience de 11h20, lorsque le petit déjeuner est déjà loin et que le déjeuner n'est pas encore à l'horizon. Quelques brèves consignes plus tard, il marcha vers un grand homme qui réussissait le tour de force d'avoir l'air élégant dans un pantalon à carreaux écossais, et un gilet à capuche, porté sous une redingote sombre un peu élimée.

Avec un léger sourire, Z lui offrit une poignée de main pendant qu'ils adoptaient spontanément tous deux une posture méditative similaire, debout les mains dans les poches de leur pantalon, à regarder manœuvrer les deux ambulances qui emportaient l'agent K et l'agent J, l'un comme l'autre salement sonnés par ce qui serait la déplorable explosion d'une conduite de gaz dans les égouts. Ça marchait toujours.

— « Monsieur le Président » salua Z avec un léger sourire cornant sa moustache sombre. Content de voir que vous êtes toujours sur la brèche…

— Moi aussi, Z, moi aussi. Je suis terriblement désolé pour vos deux hommes. Mon tournevis sonique a déréglé leur neurolyseur. J'ai peur qu'ils ne finissent avec la cervelle en bouillie…

— Bah, ce ne sera pas la dernière fois ! avoua Z avec un petit air piteux. Ne vous en faites pas, on va les déneuralyser dès qu'ils auront rejoint le QG, je ne suis pas très inquiet. Leurs petites cellules grises en ont vu d'autres.

— Du coup, le crocodile est pour moi bien sûr. Je vais m'en occuper, je l'ai ficelé et monté à bord juste avant votre arrivée. Je me sens un peu coupable car j'avais déjà signifié à son peuple, il y a un bout de temps, que la Terre était protégée, mais ils sont durs d'oreille…

— Ah oui ? Selon vous, c'était _lui_ qui avait fait le coup ? Il m'avait l'air d'un brave type.

— Oui, c'était le but ! Il ne s'est jamais défendu d'être un acteur, n'est-ce pas ? Soit quelqu'un qui fait profession de mentir crédiblement… Que vos hommes n'aient pas de regrets, en tant qu'humains, ils n'étaient pas de taille contre le champ d'ondes télépathique d'un Atraxi. Parce qu'en fait, ce n'est pas du tout un crocodile, c'est plutôt une grosse murène aérienne, avec des dents… (Il écarta largement le pouce et l'index avec une grimace). Ces êtres peuvent maintenir une illusion visuelle intacte pendant des années et des années... L'intuition de l'agent K qui l'aiguillait sur un imposteur était bonne, mais « Enguerrand » était tellement puissant que toute suspicion glissait automatiquement sur lui. En l'occurrence, elle a rebondi vers moi, car j'imagine que vos agents se font suffisamment confiance pour ne pas se soupçonner l'un l'autre…

— Généralement, oui… Mais vous, vous l'avez su tout de suite ?

— Et après on dit que je me _vante_ lorsque j'affirme appartenir à une espèce supérieure !… s'amusa vieil homme aux cheveux blanc en bombant son maigre torse. Ça fait plaisir de voir que peux _encore_ servir à quelque chose, en marge des organisations gouvernementales et non gouvernementales de cette planète… mmh ?

Z dodelina de la tête avec sympathie en lui pressant le bras amicalement. Il l'entraîna sur le haut du trottoir, en direction d'une grande cabine bleue étroite, nettement logée en enfilade, à côté des boîtes aux lettres et des distributeurs automatiques de journaux.

— Allons, allons, pas de ça entre nous ! Mais il me semblait que vous étiez sur une autre affaire urgente ?

— Ah oui, les œufs de Suvolte… C'est réglé. J'ai pris la précaution de faire envoyer un détachement de UNIT à Sunnydale. Ils m'ont assuré qu'ils ont dépêché un homme qui connaissait bien le terrain et ce genre de cas pour y avoir servi quelques temps.

— Faites attention, à force de jamais foirer tout ce que vous entreprenez, vous allez finir par devenir une légende…

Le sourire en coin Z observait le Docteur sortir une petite clé argentée et l'introduire dans la porte de la cabine et il reprit plus sérieusement :

— Oui, il faut reconnaître c'est spécial encore ce qu'ils ont en Californie, hein ? On ne s'en mêle pas trop car il y a une petite équipe d'indépendants qui s'en tire plutôt pas mal. De toute façon, en la matière, il y a tellement à faire qu'on ne va pas se plaindre…

Après avoir ouvert la porte de son vaisseau, l'alien écarquilla les yeux avec une moue qui signifiait « à qui le dites-vous ? » puis il chercha le regard de Z pour les dernières salutations d'usage. Ils ne se reverraient sans doute pas avant un bon moment…

— Docteur, commença le patron du MIB en pressant ses mains dans les siennes, je ne vous retiens pas davantage, je sais que malgré votre moyen de transport épatant, votre temps reste précieux… Navré pour la réaction pointilleuse de l'agent K.

— Il n'y a pas de mal, il fait très bien son travail… concéda aimablement le Docteur. Je vous enverrai ce que j'ai sur les Atraxi, si vous voulez.

Z inclina courtoisement la tête en signe d'acceptation, puis se recula après un petit salut poli pour observer le départ de l'étrange vaisseau camouflé du Gallifréen. Dans l'air clair de la fin de matinée, la cabine bleue commença à disparaître au son grinçant caractéristique qui était le sien.

A côté de Z quelques personnes écarquillaient les yeux en la voyant promptement disparaître purement et simplement, et des murmures inquiets s'élevèrent avec des sourcils froncés et des bouches incrédules.

Le chef du MIB leur sourit de façon rassurante et sortit ses lunettes noires de sa poche interne pour les mettre sur son nez tandis qu'il se faisait apostropher par les badauds _« Vous avez vu ? Vous avez vu ? »._ Il y avait plusieurs années qu'il n'avait pas fait ça, mais c'était comme le vélo… Avec des gestes larges, il incita ceux qui l'entouraient à se regrouper.

— Venez, venez tous, approchez ! déclara-t-il d'une voix calme de camelot tout en extirpant son neurolyseur de sa poche interne. Je dois vous montrer quelque chose avant de commencer. Concentrez-vous bien sur cette petite lumière rouge. Tout le monde la voit bien ?

.

FIN

.

.

* * *

[1] _Buffy_ saison 6 épisode 15 : Spike tente d'échanger des œufs de Suvolte auprès d'un homme qui se fait appeler « Le Docteur »… Véridique.


	2. L'Epiphanie

_Ce texte participe à un défi d'écriture portant sur le thème de **la pièce mystérieuse.**_

Au fait, c'était quoi le sujet du film ?

A la retraite depuis cinq ans, l'ex-agent K dont la mémoire est effacée, coule des jours heureux et inintéressants en tant que postier d'une petite ville. Toujours au MIB où il passe son temps à neuralyser tous ses nouveaux coéquipiers qu'il trouve incompétents, J bosse sur une nouvelle affaire de meurtre entre aliens. Comprenant que ces derniers sont étroitement liés à un ancien dossier à l'époque géré par K, le MIB est obligé le réactiver dans l'espoir qu'il empêche la terrible Serleena de détruire la planète dans sa quête de la mystérieuse Lumière de Zartha… D'abord incrédule et réticent, K qui a la cervelle en gruyère, ne tarde pas à retrouver ses vieux réflexes.

 _Nota : la plupart des dialogues sont tirés du film Men in Black 2, quelquefois très légèrement retouchés._

* * *

 **.°.**

 **L'ÉPIPHANIE**

 _._

 _Épiphanie, n, f : 1. manifestation divine. 2. Compréhension soudaine de l'essence ou de la signification de quelque chose._

.

 **Prologue**

C'était bientôt l'heure. Après son oraison matinale, le vieil hiérophante seul dans sa cabane se releva péniblement de son galetas. D'une main lasse, il arrangea un pli sur sa houppelande brune et attrapa la mince houlette qui lui servait à moitié de canne et à moitié de sceptre... Lissant rapidement ses longs cheveux et sa barbe blanche ondoyante avant de sortir, il commença à repasser en son esprit quelques bribes de son sermon désabusé…

 _"_ _Réconciliez-vous avec votre passé afin d'avancer sereinement vers l'avenir... Rendez deux fois ce qu'on vous a donné... Pensez à rembobiner... "_

A la vérité, il doutait que ces vieux dogmes de bon croyant intéressent encore les fidèles qu'il sentait avides de nouveautés. Même en ce jour saint du Mercredi, ils étaient de moins en moins nombreux à se présenter au prêche et à réciter les répons. Mais comment leur en vouloir ? Quand Dieu les avait abandonnés depuis des temps immémoriaux sans jamais tenir sa promesse de revenir ?…

Alors qu'il n'avait pas encore gagné l'agora, Il lui sembla sentir dans l'air la vibration d'un léger tremblement : le son caractéristique qui avait précédé la toute dernière manifestation divine. Ses grands yeux aux paupières fendues légèrement bridées, clignèrent deux ou trois fois, comme s'ils avaient le pouvoir d'affiner son ouïe, rendue hélas défaillante par le grand âge…

Il eut la chair de poule lorsque la suave rumeur basse aisément reconnaissable du Divin lui sembla se faire entendre… Rêvait-il ? Il sut que non lorsqu'il entendit résonner les voix d'une centaine de fidèles rassemblés sur la Grand-Place, qui entonnaient comme un seul la salutation rituelle qu'il n'attendait plus :

 _"_ _Gloire à K, le Prince de la Lumière !"_

.°.

* * *

 **Le casier C-18**

Entièrement mobilisé par la résolution de cette affaire qui l'attirait étrangement, l'agent K fraîchement réintégré au MIB n'avait pas une minute à perdre. Il fallait remonter la piste de l'indice qu'il venait de trouver.

Une fois leur (charmant) témoin déposé au domicile de l'agent J, il s'était avancé dans le couloir fleuri du palier à grandes foulées élastiques, que les longues jambes de son acolyte légèrement inquiet pour lui avaient presque eu du mal à suivre.

Après cinq ans d'inactivité et une déneuralysation sauvage qui datait d'il n'y avait pas dix minutes, force était de constater que "la légende" pétait la forme, et ce malgré des valises sous les yeux plus grandes que le Nicaragua…

— Est-ce qu'on peut revoir ton plan encore une fois ? proposa le jeune agent. Parce que moi je le sens pas… T'as auto-neuralysé tes souvenirs, mais tu t'es quand même laissé des indices, au cas où ?

— Oui, c'était ça le plan. Je tiens à ce que mes ennemis se posent des questions…

— Oh ça pour tout dire, on s'en pose tous…

.

La gare centrale bruissait de voyageurs pressés mais comme à l'ordinaire personne ne prêtait particulièrement attention à eux dans leurs costumes sombres taillés pour l'insuccès.

La clé verte d'une consigne serrée dans son petit poing nerveux, le retraité des Postes semblait prendre un malin plaisir à accélérer encore davantage le pas. J tâcha de le rattraper dans le couloir assez tranquille menant aux casiers.

— T'as pas l'intention de me ralentir, n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiéta le plus vieux.

— Moi te ralentir ? Mais c'est lequel de nous deux qui tourne sous un vieux logiciel ?

Après un petit coup d'œil à la fois impatienté mais non dépourvu d'une très secrète tendresse, qu'il aurait bien évidemment niée sous n'importe laquelle des pires tortures, K dansa d'un pied sur l'autre et fit un mouvement avec la main.

— Tu peux aller nous chercher un petit café pendant que je bosse ?

Bien planté sur ses pieds, l'agent J arbora alors un sourire goguenard, à l'idée de retrouver soudainement un K dans son jus, l'autoritarisme et le paternalisme toujours aussi "bien burnés", comme aurait dit Franck…

— Oui, bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il avec une relative obséquiosité de façade. Et comment tu le veux ? Noir ? Avec un petit morceau de mon cul ?

Forcément, le petit nouveau dont il se souvenait s'était émancipé pendant son absence. K laissa passer ce commentaire aigre-doux et réussit à feindre, ou pas, la plus grande préoccupation pour son bien-être.

— Écoute, je ne sais pas _du tout_ ce qu'il y a dans cette consigne, et je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé ! Recule d'un pas.

J grimaça, commençant à perdre patience à son tour. La meilleure preuve était qu'il gesticulait en parlant avec les mains, presque aussi bien qu'un natif italien...

— Oh mec, sois sympa, arrête de te la jouer et ouvre-moi ce casier, d'accord ?!...

Avec des gestes précautionneux, K introduisit la clé qu'il tourna doucement, juste avant d'ouvrir la porte à peu près comme arrache un pansement…

Son regard vide passa en revue le contenu. Contre toute attente, son masque de flegme professionnel venait de se craqueler légèrement pendant sa contemplation stupéfaite.

.

Une centaine de petites créatures bipèdes minuscules, entièrement couvertes de fourrure couleur miel et dotées de petites antennes à bout lumineux, se retourna d'un bloc vers la porte. Clignant une fois des yeux, elles se mirent à brailler tout fort :

 _"_ _K ! Revoilà le Prince de Lumière, gloire à K, gloire à K !"_

… avant d'entamer l'hymne américain.

Perplexe, K considérait ce qui apparaissait comme un village miniature, éclairé par l'obscure clarté qui tombait de dizaines de lumignons, et dont les toutes petites maisons se resserraient frileusement autour d'une construction évoquant vaguement un temple romain. Dans un coin, il y avait même le clocher d'une petite église. J écarquilla à peine les yeux en contournant la porte pour mieux voir à l'intérieur, mais il était surpris.

— Et quoi ? Tu es _l'homme qui voulut être roi_ … du casier de la gare ?

K ignora la remarque choisit d'user de ses intonations moelleuses pour faire taire au plus vite les vivats et avec un succès remarquable :

— Je vous rends grâce, honorable peuple du casier C-18… J'ai laissé un objet ici ?

Un petit alien sur le devant confirma d'une voix étonnamment forte et assurée :

— Oui ! Le Gardien du Temps ! Tu l'as laissé pour illuminer nos rues et notre cœur…

Une montre reposait bien en évidence sur le mini temple et K lança un bras pour l'attraper et pouvoir l'examiner de plus près. Il marmonna qu'il se demandait justement où diable était passée cette montre avant de la remettre illico à son poignet.

Dans le casier, les paupières battirent en panique et les petites voix tendues et inquiètes des créatures à l'unisson protestèrent aussitôt :

— Aie pitié de nous, ô miséricordieux, pas l'horloge de la tour !

Sensible à leur désarroi, l'agent J tendit les mains en signe d'apaisement tout en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Il dégrafa son propre bracelet qu'il déposa délicatement là où était celle de K juste avant, en leur énumérant toutes les caractéristiques techniques (boîtier en titane, étanche à trois cent mètres) afin qu'ils comprennent qu'ils ne perdaient vraiment pas au change.

— Voilà… ça baigne ?

L'un des petits aliens à fourrure lança d'un ton mélodieux qui retentit dans le silence religieux observé par les autres :

— Et qui es-tu, étranger ?

— J, répondit l'intéressé d'un air trop radieux pour être réellement modeste.

Après un petit cri d'approbation satisfait, la foule réagit immédiatement en poussant deux vibrants _"Gloire à J"_ avant de renquiller sur un nouvel hymne national qui amena un sourire content sur les lèvres pleines de l'Homme en Noir.

Mais quand il commença à s'auto-envoyer des fleurs sur sa grande bienveillance, K décida d'y couper court. Il l'attrapa aux épaules pour le pousser de là et referma aussitôt la porte.

A l'intérieur, une drôle de voix se fit entendre. Le prêcheur venait enfin d'arriver en haut de son promontoire et avait commencé son sermon en faisant référence aux Tables de la Loi.

L'information sembla malgré tout déclencher un souvenir dans le cerveau secoué de K qui rouvrit la porte d'un geste toujours aussi énergique et avisa une carte de visite qui avait été plantée comme un grand panneau publicitaire autoroutier. Il la saisit entre le pouce et l'index pour la sortir de son logement.

Pendant ce temps, le patriarche alien continuait sur sa lancée en débitant des préceptes absurdes d'un ton monocorde martelés par sa houlette. Apparemment, la religion locale était bourrée de poncifs commerciaux et civiques. Et le Mercredi Saint consacré au visionnage de films pornos... L'agent J plissa le nez de consternation.

.

En faisant le point à la sortie de la gare, les deux agents convinrent que tout ce qu'ils avaient gagné c'était un compte à rebours de soixante minutes dont ils ne savaient pas quel délai il indiquait, et la carte de visite d'un magasin de location de cassettes vidéos appelé _Tapeworm_...

A toutes les questions de J, K répondait avec honnêteté qu'il ne savait plus. C'était bien ça le problème avec les déneuralysations sauvages, elles vous laissaient un peu la tête en vrac.

.°.

* * *

 **Épilogue**

Quelques jours plus tard, la mission était finie et alors qu'une autre de ses journées venait à son terme, l'agent J s'assit mélancoliquement sur un banc des vestiaires du MIB en prétendant qu'il allait bien. Il desserra son nœud de cravate d'un geste machinal.

Il affirmait que non, mais il repensait toujours à la "Lumière de Zartha", une belle princesse aliène qui s'ignorait et à laquelle il avait été très sensible. Pour une fois qu'une fille ne perdait pas les pédales face à tout ça... Hélas, elle était attendue ailleurs et repartie vers sa planète, où son destin était de restaurer son monde désormais à l'abri des griffes tentaculaires et serpentiformes de la terrible Serleena…

Bien sûr il avait retrouvé K, mais comme un pauvre cowboy solitaire, il restait là à l'écouter débiter les plus pitoyables tentatives de remontage de moral. Et les blagues sexuelles de Z et Franck tombaient un peu à plat étant donné la situation.

J se leva et s'approcha de sa porte de vestiaire pour y ranger son uniforme.

Mais à peine l'eut-il entrouverte qu'il entendit beugler alors un vibrant :

 _"_ _Gloire à J !"_

Interloqué, il referma et se tourna vers son partenaire en quête d'explications sur la présence des "mulots" que K admit avoir déplacés.

.

Il l'avait fait afin que le jeune homme se secoue un peu, réfléchisse et qu'il finisse par avoir un peu de plus de "recul sur la vie". Mais « l'artiste » n'était pas d'accord et secouait la tête. Il argumentait comme il le faisait toujours, comme s'il croyait vraiment que son baratin ne faisait pas que lui rentrer par une oreille pour sortir aussitôt par l'autre...

K fit claquer sa langue et secoua la tête d'un air impatienté et navré, tandis que le jeune agent noir parlait de sortir les bestioles de là, afin qu'elles sachent qu'il existait un vaste monde, là dehors tout autour…

Le plus vieux se dirigea alors vers une porte spéciale du vestiaire entièrement peinte en noir et bardée de nombreux avertissements en gros caractères blancs et rouges. " _Danger_ !" avertissait-elle. _"Sortie interdite ! Défense d'ouvrir"_...

— C'est bien ce que je pensais, soupira-t-il avec une once de déception. T'es toujours qu'un débutant !

Et avec ça, il donna un théâtral coup de pied dedans pour la faire céder.

J s'approcha prudemment. Leurs silhouettes sombres et rétroéclairées se découpèrent dans l'ouverture. Leur porte n'était qu'une parmi tant d'autres, sur un grand mur où il y en avait des dizaines d'autres identiques. En contrebas, il y avait un immense espace où de grands aliens allaient et venaient d'un pas pressé et indifférent.

Dix contre un que c'était une gare.

Et dix de plus qu'ils étaient eux aussi dans un foutu casier de consigne...

.

FIN


End file.
